


Before There Was An Us

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [37]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah is surprised by how much he enjoys simple things.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	Before There Was An Us

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #98, tramping.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

The snow was falling lightly when Sean and Elijah started their trek through the woods.

Elijah, as always, had his camera at the ready. “I still can’t believe how much I’m enjoying this,” he declared. “If someone had told me before I came here that I would enjoy tramping around in the woods, I would have said they were crazy. Dom still can’t believe I gave up the bright lights of the big city for this.”

“And here I thought you gave it up for us,” Sean said.

“I guess I gave it up for me first,” Elijah explained, “before I knew there was an us.”

“And once there _was_ an us?” Sean questioned.

“Then nothing could have made me leave.”


End file.
